Bluetooth is a type of wireless technology usually used for exchanging data between devices over short distances, for example, a personal area network (PAN). Although initial Bluetooth applications were used for communicating audio data (e.g., a wireless headset) or pointing device movement/selection data (e.g., a wireless mouse), recent Bluetooth applications are utilized for communicating entire data files and other discrete data that requires error-free transmission so as to avoid data corruption.
Decision feedback demodulation (DFD) is an effective technique to implement a low complexity demodulation that can reach the performance of the maximum likelihood sequence detection (MLSD) for continuous phase modulation. DFD is a recursive detection algorithm that utilizes known symbols that are based on the previously demodulated symbols. Conventional systems typically fix the number of previously demodulated symbols used for DFD to provide a predictable usage of memory. However, using a fixed number of previously demodulated symbols may lead to inconsistent performance when operated in differing wireless environments.